


Family bonds

by Pauljne



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pauljne/pseuds/Pauljne
Summary: When three unexpected guests show up at Robin's nest Juliet, Rick and TC get to see a whole new side of Magnum none of them knew about. But it is one she could get used to.
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Theodore "T.C." Calvin & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV & Orville Wilbur Richard "Rick" Wright, Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV/Original Character(s), Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV/Orville Wilbur Richard "Rick" Wright
Comments: 12
Kudos: 94





	1. unexpected meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first Magnum P.I. fic 
> 
> This story is based on the 2018 reboot of Magnum P.I.  
> The only things that were mentioned in the show is that Magnum's das died when he was very young and that his mother die while he was held captive at a POW camp.  
> I do not own the characters Thomas Magnum, Juliet Higgins, Rick and TC.  
> I came up with the characters Isabella, Amelia and Sophia as well as the rest if the story.

Juliet had just finished her morning routine, first a yoga session and a short run at the beach after that. At the beach she had seen three recently used kayaks, which meant Magnum was back from his morning trip as well. And since there had been three, she assumed that Rick and TC were with him.

Still dressed in black leggings and sports bra, she made her way over to the guest house. They had a client meeting in an hour and wanted to make sure Magnum was ready to leave. It was only a 20-minute drive, but for some reason it always took Magnum an unreasonable amount of time to shower and get ready in the morning. Not that she was paying attention to that.  
When she reached the guest house, she was surprised to see Rick and TC standing in front of the door.

"Good morning guys.” Juliet greeted the two men. 

“Morning Higgy” said TC. 

“Have you seen Thomas this morning?” asked Rick.

“No, I haven’t. I was just coming over here to make sure Magnum doesn’t miss our appointment with a new client.” After a shot pause, she added “Actually I haven’t seen him since yesterday shortly after noon. Which is odd, it’s never been this long without him running from the lads or getting cornered by them, because he is borrowing something from Mister Masters”   
She emphasized the word borrowing sarcastically and Rick and TC let out a short laugh. They liked to make fun of Magnum as much as she did, if not even more, but when it came down to it, they always had his back.

“That is odd.” continued Rick.

“Especially because he stood us up at the bar last night.” TC complained. Juliet raised her eyebrows at that.

“He was supposed to help me at the bar. There was a guy from a travel magazine, who wanted to do an interview. He is gonna do a teeny tiny column about La Mariana, which doesn’t seem like much, but that magazine is quite popular, so it is great publicity. Thomas was supposed to help us get the bar ready, but he didn’t show.” Rick explained.

Juliet only let out a little oh. It wasn’t like him to let his friends down like that, especially when it was something important and from what Rick had said and how he had said it, it meant a great deal to him.

“Yeah without him it was way more work. We got everything ready in time, but it was just annoying that he didn’t come” ranted TC. There was annoyance, but also worry in his voice.

“Well at least you got to enjoy your little paddling trip this morning.” Juliet remembered the three kayaks at the beach.

“What paddling trip?” asked TC.

“Yeah what are you talking about?” Rick inquired.

“There were three kayaks down at the beach. I just assumed you had been out with him.” she clarified. 

“Yeah no that was not us” said Rick. On further inspection they were not wearing anything that was appropriate for the ocean.

“We only got here like a second before you. Were on our way to have a little talk with him.” 

Juliet reached for the doorknob, but it didn’t open.  
“Magnum never locks his door” Juliet wondered and looked back at Rick and TC. She tried the door again. “Magnum!” she called for him and started knocking on the door. “Magnum open the door!” When he didn’t answer, she started to get worried. Rick and TC were moving behind her nervously. 

This was not like Magnum; he never locked his door.  
She was about to knock at the door again, but just as her hand was about to hit the wood, it suddenly opened.

In front of them stood a god-looking Latina. She had dark brown hair and eyes that resembled molten chocolate. Similar to Magnum’s. Not that she had ever thought about his eyes in much detail. The woman was well-trained and wearing only a bikini and one of Magnum’s dress shirt loosely over her shoulders. Her hair was wet, but still flowing in in smooth waves reaching her waist. She kind of reminded her of someone, but she couldn’t place the familiar feeling. In one hand she was holding an orange smoothie and casually sipped it while leaning against the door frame.

“Well hello.” greeted Juliet the woman stiffly.

“Hello” was the only thing she said and smiled a breathtaking smile. Rick and TC were taken as much by surprise as Juliet. Whatever they were expecting, this was not it.

“Eh hi. Hello” Rick’s voice was unsure as he waved at her. The woman waved back, still smiling, but didn’t move.

“Hello” she repeated. Rick didn’t say anything else and TC seemed to have lost his voice completely.

Juliet cleared her throat. “And who might you be?” 

She watched as the woman took a sip of her smoothie before she answered. “I’m Isabella, but you can call me Izzy.” She offered her hand and Juliet shook it hesitantly, not once breaking eye contact. There was a strange tug at her heart.

“Well Isabella, it is very lovely to meet you, but we are here to speak to Thomas.” She didn’t even form it as a question, more a demand. 

“You’re very British.” noted Isabella pushing herself up from the doorframe. “Tommy you got visitors” she announced as they walked toward the kitchen.

“Tommy?” questioned TC. Juliet found it very odd as well.

“I can’t believe Thomas stood us up for this.” whispered Rick. “But I can see why he would” TC nudged Rick’s shoulder and Rick answered with a What? look. 

Juliet stepped into the kitchen first, the two ex-soldiers right behind her. They wanted to know what was going on just as much as she did. Except she already had a good idea.

The kitchen was full of wonderful smells. Pancakes, bacon and egg from what she could gather. Magnum was standing behind the counter making all that. Fresh fruits were carefully placed in bowls from which he was stealing a couple now and then. 

He was only wearing swimming trunks and nothing esle. His hair was still wet, some of which was falling into his face. A new haircut would be necessary soon, but the longer hair suited him as well. In that moment, cooking all sorts of delicious things, just looking … home-y, he looked quite attractive. And the fact that he was not yet fully dried off was making his muscles even more noticeable. Unfortunately, his scars as well. Most prominent was the one on his lower abdomen which was placed just above the seam of his swimming trunks.

“Hey Higgy” he greeted her with a big grin pushing a grape into his mouth. His smile dropped a little as he saw Rick and TC. “Guys I am so sorry for not coming” he pleaded. “Something came up.”

“Yeah we can see that” TC replied sarcastically.

“You didn’t even call or text.” scolded Rick. Magnum threw both hands up in the air surrendering.

“I know, I know. You’re right.” He admitted. At first none of them said anything.

“Wow, Thomas Magnum saying that someone other than himself is right. I think we might have entered another universe.” teased Juliet. Izzy laughed next to her. For a moment she had totally forgotten that she was there, now sitting on a bar stool opposite of Magnum at the counter. Magnum shock his head, a smile on his face. His hand still in the air.

“I know. How can I make it up to you? How about you all stay for breakfast? There is enough for everyone.” He offered.

“Nah we don’t want to intrude. You’re clearly busy.” exclaimed TC, a mocking smirk on his face.

“Oh, it’s no intrusion. Tommy’s friends are always welcome” claimed Izzy.

Juliet looked at her and was about to make a snappy comeback about how this is not Magnum’s own place and it was not for her to decide who was welcome and not, but a warning glare from Magnum made her close her mouth.

“Well it smells rather delicious and I haven’t had breakfast yet so why not? What about you?” she looked at Rick and TC, but they were already making themselves at home, sitting on bar stools around the counter and getting plates and drinks ready. They’d probably decided they were staying as soon as there was even the slightest chance of food.

“And I said to not call me that.” Said Magnum pointing his finger at Izzy.

“Ok, Lieutenant Thomas Sullivan Magnum, Sir.” Izzy teased. Magnum reached to hit playfully her, but when he missed, she stuck out her tongue at him. He laughed at that and continued flipping pancakes. She’d never seen such a carefree and genuine laugh of him. The tug at her heart grew stronger. 

“Don’t forget Magnum we have a client meeting in an hour:” Juliet reminded him and shoved the feeling aside. Magnum only nodded.

He put the pancakes onto plates and put them next to the bacon, egg and various fruit bowls. A strawberry was thrown into the air and he caught it easily. His warmhearted laughter filled the room again and everyone was laughing with him. Even Juliet could feel herself smile. He was just being himself, a huge idiot, but the mood was definitely very good. She really could not recall seeing him this happy and as much his genuine self, even if it was just the small task of making breakfast.

Izzy went over to Magnum to refill her drink. Magnum was just sticking a piece of pancake in the side of his mouth as she poked his side. Magnum jumped to the side a grin as wide as his full mouth allowed on his face.

“Ey, not fair” he mumbled though the piece of pancake. Izzy smiled back teasingly and poked him again.

“Don’t” Izzy tried to poke him again, but this time Magnum jumped back in time.

“I warned you” he said and poked her over and over again. She was squeaking and squirming. Soon Magnum had her between his arms. Both laughing as they stopped. Magnum placed a quick kiss on Isabella’s head and they went back to their places.

Juliet looked at Rick and TC. They had seen the intimate gesture as well. This seemed more familiar than the occasional one-night stand. But for it to be something serious, Juliet had not seen this woman enough. Abby was on the property regularly and Magnum mentioned her. Izzy, she had never seen or heard off before. Rick and TC did not know her as well and it would not be like Magnum to get into a serious   
relationship and not tell his best friends.

They all started filling their plates, well Juliet was starting, the rest had already done that and she was pretty sure Rick and TC were already taking seconds. It was not a very spectacular meal but damn it, it was good! This was way better that her just her daily plain and kind of sad and lonely breakfast. She could definitely get used to this, she thought and smiled. The only thing she could absolutely do without was the stranger sitting with them.

“Hey Tommy save me some.” demanded a voice behind them. Magnum looked up and smiled again, making a plate ready.

Rick, TC and her all turned around to see who was talking. For the second time already she saw something, actually more like someone, she was absolutely not expecting to see.

The woman who was looking at them with another beautiful smile looked exactly like Isabella. Juliet had to look back and forth between the two of them a couple of them. So did Rick and TC, except they were almost choking to death on their food.

The woman had the same face, hair and eye color as Isabella and was equally slim built. She as well was wearing a bikini, but she was wearing one of Magnum’s Hawaiian shirts loosely over it and her wet hair was in a messy bun. Now the three kayaks were finally adding up. 

Juliet hadn’t realized how much her, or Izzy, or both of them wearing Magnum’s shirt had bothered her.

Another thing that caught her eye and what really bothered her was the wedding ring on the other woman’s hand.

Juliet looked at Magnum, who didn’t seem to give a care in the world about the scene that was playing out in his kitchen. He met her eyes, but seemed to misread the question in her eyes.

“Ah guys this is Amelia and you already met Izzy at the door, right?” he told them and still didn’t seem to realize how bizarre this situation was.

Rick and TC only managed to squeeze out a mhm of acknowledgement. They were still fighting with their food, downing their drinks.

“Izzy, Ames these are Rick, TC and Juliet Higgins.” he introduced them. The women were now sitting next to each other and smiled.

“Hi so nice to finally meet you all. You can call me Amy if you want, all my friends do and Tommy’s friends are our friends.” greeted Amelia and her smile grew even wider. How can one person smile so much?

She looked at Magnum again and wondered how he could not feel the least bit awkward. Twins and one of them married too! But Magnum acted like everything was normal, not caring about the thing they’d just witnessed. No, not witnessed! She didn’t even want to imagine that. That must have been out of some very, very weird fantasies. Juliet couldn’t take it anymore.

“Magnum!” she exclaimed ready to get up from her seat and leave the house. “This is a new low. Even for you. Twins! And one of them married!” He finally seemed to catch on upon her train of thought.

“No! You are so wrong about this situation!” he tried to explain. His face was a mix of amusement and disgust. Shaking his head, he opened his mouth, but Izzy spoke before he could.

“EW! No!”

“Yeah gross!” joined Amelia.

“Thanks very much.” told Magnum the twins with a slightly sarcastic side note that was also visible on his face.

“No. Tommy you’re hot and all and you have a lot of very good characteristics, but…” Izzy started while making a circling hand gesture towards Magnum.

“...gross.” repeated Amelia they looked at each other with a similar mix of amusement and disgust.

“No, we just got here yesterday afternoon and we were planning on staying at a hotel but Tommy wouldn’t let us.” Amelia explained. At least it was her try of explaining, because it did not clear the situation up at all.

“Yeah no it’s still not clear to me what you’re doing here.” pointed Rick out. His voice resembled more a croak of a crow, but at least he and TC had managed to not choke to death.

“Wait” stopped Amelia them. “How can they all think we doing that with you? Wait that means you have not told them about us.”

Magnum shrugged before he apologized. “I’m sorry it just never came up.”

“I’m sorry to ask again, but we still don’t know who you are and what you are doing here.” interrupted Juliet.

“Yeah no, we are actually just here to prepare him.” Izzy said. Still not clearing any of this up.

“For what?” asked Juliet and to her surprise Magnum had said the same. Apparently, he was not aware of part of what was happening.

“We were actually gonna talk to you about that…” revealed Isabella.

“We wanted to do it while we were paddling, but then it was just too beautiful and we were scared you might overreact.” added Amelia. The twins looked down and then at Magnum. Concern was all over their faces.

“About what?” Magnum wanted to know and took a step towards them. He was confused. His body language had changed, he now was more serious and Juliet could see the worry in his eyes. Well, it was all over his   
face mixed with confusion. “And why would I overreact?”

“Because of me.” None of them had noticed the woman who had spoken. Everyone turned around and for the third time this morning she was not expecting this.

The woman who had entered and was now standing in front of them looked very similar to the twins, but different enough that Juliet was sure they were not triplets. That would have been even more disturbing. But they were definitely related. The new woman looked a little bit older. Same eyes that resembled molten chocolate and wavy dark brown hair. Except hers was almost black, more like Magnum’s, and it only reached   
her collarbone.

Juliet's eyes went from the wedding band on her finger to her face. She had clearly been crying for a while. The woman looked down at the floor.

Magnum took three big steps and was in front of her. He put one hand under her chin, lifted it up so that the woman had to meet his eye. With the other hand he carefully caressed her cheek. The woman let go of her bag and it fell next to her.

Whatever connection Magnum had with these women, that none of them had known about, he seemed to deeply care about them. 

“What happened, Soph?” he demanded to know. His voice was full of concern and steady, but she knew Magnum well enough that she could hear how much it took for him to keep it that way. He was probably aware that panicking might only worsen the situation for … Soph? must be short for something else.

Soph attempted to look down again, but Magnum had his hand still under her chin and forced her to face him. This time she purposefully avoided his searching eyes. 

“Jake cheated and now I’m here.” she managed to say. Juliet guessed that Jake was the husband.

“Cheated?” This time Magnum’s voice was cold as ice. Juliet could hear his underlying emotions, how he was battling anger and rage to not take over completely. A betrayal of trust between two people who loved each other. That sounded too familiar.

“I’m gonna kill him” declared Magnum. His voice was still cold, but he was not trying to hide his anger and rage. His voice was practically dripping with them.

His face showed a determination she had never seen before. She was seriously getting worried. Even more as he stepped past Sophia and started making his way toward the door. Juliet was ready to run after him and stop him, but somehow, she knew that nothing she was going to say would stop him.

Sophia moved before any of them could. She grabbed Magnum by his wrist and stopped him.

“Please” she begged. “Don’t.” Fighting tears, she finally met his eyes. Magnum’s emotions were clearly visible. Anger and rage were now battling fear, guilt and love. Juliet found this combination of emotions very unusual.

“Please. He’s back home. I don’t need someone to beat Jake up. I need my big brother” Sophia pleaded. At that Magnum’s expression went soft and he pulled her in for hug. Sophia started crying and it looked like he never wanted to let go.


	2. a whole new side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juliet, Rick and TC get some answers and learn some more things about Thomas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey welcome back  
> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and it made you want to read the second one! I hope you like it, i wrote it as one document on my computer and then seperated it into two parts

Now that Juliet knew that Sophia was his sister the rest suddenly made sense. It meant that Amelia and Isabella were his sisters as well and it explained the mix of amusement and disgust and their reactions when she had suggested they had slept together. Most importantly it explained the nicknames and Magnum’s caring gestures and the nicknames, which had been slowly killing her.

Also, why he had ditched Rick and TC. According to his reaction, Magnum had not known any of them were coming. They probably lived on the mainland.

Juliet glanced at Rick and TC, who were looking at each other. They seemed to have placed the pieces together as well, but she didn’t think they had known Magnum had three sisters.

Magnum was still holding Sophia, his arms wrapped tightly around her. Sophia seemed to be holding onto him for dear life. Her crying slowly became less and when she had stopped Magnum let go of her carefully. Gently he wiped away a tear. Sophia took a step back and rubbed her eyes trying to get rid of the last tears.

“I am so sorry. This is not how I imagined meeting all of you.” apologized Sophia. She looked over Magnum’s shoulder at them.

“No need to apologize.” Juliet offered her a soft smile and Sophia returned it weakly.

“Yeah everything’s fine.” agreed TC and Rick made sounds of agreement as well.

“Why don’t we go outside and talk a little? Get you some fresh air.” suggested Magnum softly. Sophia looked up at him and nodded. Slowly she walked past them.

“Sorry Soph, we should have told him.” Izzy put her hand on her sister’s shoulder.

“Yeah that was the whole point of us coming before you, but we just couldn’t find the right time.” Amelia softly rubbed Sophia’s arm.

“It’s fine.” Amelia reassured her sisters. She tried to smile again, but it turned out as a rather miserable grimace. Juliet felt sorry for her.  
Magnum followed his sister out, but pulled the twins aside.

“You guys knew about this?” His tone only indicated what he was feeling. He had probably gotten a hold of himself by now, at least a little. The twins didn’t answer at first, but Magnum urged them by raising his eyebrows.

“Ok yeah we knew about it.”

“When she found out she came right to us.”

“She needed to put some distance between them, so we all came here.” Izzy and Amelia took turns explaining the situation to Magnum. He only shook his a little.

“And she stayed the night at a hotel, so that we could prepare you and that you would not overreact.”

“Overreact? What’s that supposed to mean?” he requested to know. This time he was met with raised eyebrows and a knowing look. 

“Okay, maybe I tend to be a little … overprotective.” admitted Magnum. “But what that guy did.” His voice was full of disgust talking about the man. Jake.

“Just go talk to her.” Amelia shoved him towards the door.

“And try not to be too …” Izzy wanted to advise her brother, but he was already out the door. 

Suddenly Juliet felt she uncomfortable. Like an intruder. This was really more a family situation. Rick and TC seemed to feel similarly since they cleared their throats and announced that they’d better head back. She was about to follow them.

“Stay. We have heard so much about you and we want to get to know you all.” told Amelia them.

“Yeah and since Thomas did not tell you about us for some reason, you can get to know us a little.” suggested Izzy with an excited smile.

“Seems like not a good time” said TC.

“Yeah, but I’m sure we can get together another time.” offered Rick. 

“Nah, they’ll be there a while. Those two can talk for hours and this way we can tell you all the embarrassing stories about Tommy.” Izzy and Amy had already grabbed Rick and TC by their arms and dragged towards the sofas. They all set down and were now looking at Juliet.

“Just give me one moment.” she excused herself and went back into the kitchen. Magnum and her still had a new client, but she called Mrs. Kanoa and asked if they could reschedule. Luckily, she had agreed even though they should have been meeting in half an hour. Juliet could have gone there alone, but she just felt like she should be here right now.

She went back to join the others. Before she sat down, she looked towards the area behind the guest house to see Magnum and Sophia deep in conversation.

“Ok, so first there is Tommy, next comes Sophia, she is two years younger, and then there is us, we are a little over four years younger than him.” stated Izzy. If it weren’t for the messy bun and the different shirts, she would not have been able to tell them apart. Though they probably behaved quite differently in some ways, which would make it easier once she got to know them better. And she really wanted to.

“Wow I can’t believe Thomas has sisters.” wondered Rick.

“Yeah and three of them.” TC added.

“He was pretty outnumbered growing up.” Amelia laughed.

“He was, but always the responsible one. No fun at all.” complained Izzy.

“Magnum? Responsible?” Juliet knew he probably could be very responsible if he wanted to, but up until now he was mostly irresponsible, reckless and dragging them into a lot of dangerous situations. Additionally to that his finances were always a mess.

“Yes, he is actually the responsible one in the family.” explained Amelia. “You know our dad died when we were all very young. Izzy and I were only babies, so we obviously can’t remember him. Sophia was very little as well and all her memories are very vague. We only know him through pictures, but Tommy really remembers him. When dad died, he became the man in the house. He always made sure we were okay. Mom had to work two to three jobs to keep us above water. Raising four children alone is not easy, but Tommy helped her. He made breakfast, lunch and dinner, laundry, he helped us with our homework, read us bedtime stories.”

That did indeed sound like a lot of responsibility. 

“Mom was mostly working, so Tommy took care of everything. He even knows how to braid hair and everything he practically raised us. All the way to high school. When he had practice after school, he would come to get us first and then go back to practice and we would watch him. He and the coach had an agreement.” Izzy continued.

“He was not the best at school, but he managed, except I don’t know how he did it, because he never did his homework while we were still up. Somehow all the girls wanted to date during high school.” The twins laughed.

“Probably helped that he was part of the one percent of guys who had abs and wasn’t either a line or a circle.”

Juliet could picture it very well. A good-looking guy on the sports team who took care of his family. Every girl would fall for that. Well, except the one who only paid attention to his grades and money and there probably were some of those as well.

“Except he rarely went out with any of them, even ditched a lot of parties. Always made us priority.”

She could picture that as well. The way he had made his sisters priority as soon as he had known they were on the island, showed how much he cared.  
Maybe he was now catching up on some of his childhood, letting go of some of his responsibilities.

“Wow, I never knew any of this.” admitted TC. Rick and he had listened silently just like her.

“He doesn’t really like to talk about that.” Amelia told them, but they already knew that. Magnum liked to live in the now, only going back to the past when he was forced to. Juliet wanted to know more about Magnum’s bond with his sisters. The bond between was a special one, this one even more from what she had heard.

“You said he can get overprotective?” she inquired. It seemed to be typical big brother behavior, but she could guess that this might be little more than that.

“Ohh he gets very overprotective.” The twins laughed again and took turns telling the stories.

“In sixth grade Soph got so sad, because her crush had given Valentine cards to almost fifteen girls, but she was not one of them. And he said …”

“Well if he sent that many cards you should be happy that you are not one of them. Always make sure you are the only one, not even one other girl.”

“After that he said that just cards were not much anyway. So, he got each of us a rose and took us out to dinner to a restaurant.”

“Nothing fancy, he could not afford that, but it was better that fast food. He was only in eighth grade. After that it became a tradition. Always a rose and dinner on Valentine’s day. He started to save up and when   
soon it became a rose more, a restaurant a little bit nicer. Well it can be said, our standards got higher.”

“And that is a good thing. He showed that even without that much we can get treated right and so we did not settle for less.”

“That sounds really lovely” Juliet admitted. She had always wanted siblings.

“Yeah it really was. Unfortunately, we didn’t get the chance to do it when he was deployed.”

“But you were actually asking about him being overprotective.” pointed Izzy out. She had totally forgotten about that, but the story had been very nice too.

“Well, every time one of us gets a new boyfriend he goes all out, checking them up, scaring them a little bit.”

“You don’t know how many guys did not call for another date when I told them my big brother is, or was, a Navy SEAL.” She laughed along with Rick and TC.

“And many more flew the scene after they met him for the first time.” Magnum could be actually quite intimidating when he wanted to, Juliet knew that.

“Once he even showed up in his uniform. He was not leaving again for another month. But at least we got a discount on our meal.”

“And he had a smart comment about that as well. ‘If he really wants to be with you, he would not leave after meeting me. He would fight to stay’” That did sound very reasonable.

“He’s got a point there. He may be an idiot, but sometimes he has some smart things to say.” Rick confessed.

“Rarely.” TC said mockingly. They all chuckled 

“Thomas usually has a good gut feeling when it comes to the guys we date.”

“Ah yeah the legendary gut feeling” teased TC.

“Hey! That gut got us out of some uncomfortable situations back in the desert.” reminded Rick the other soldier. Juliet noticed how Amy and Izzy smiles were a little less wide as the two men mentioned their tours, but she could be mistaken.

“Well too bad he was not there for Sophia when she got involved with Jake, we always a feeling about him.” Izzy declared. 

“When she first started seeing him, Tommy was deployed. He was supposed to come home and then they would have met, but before he got back you guys got captured. Don’t get us wrong Jake is was a decent and nice enough guy, but their marriage had been getting more complicated for a while now”

“And then they got married after a year, before mom died, so that she could at least be at one of our weddings.” The sisters’ mood turned sad as they started talking about their mother. Who could blame them? Losing a parent, the only parent they had ever known, while not knowing if their brother was dead or alive. That must have been hell.

“She died while Magnum was in the POW camp, right?” Juliet asked carefully. Even though she knew the answer, it always helped talking about the loss of a loved one. They both looked at her surprised, like they didn’t expect her to know that.

“Yes. She had been sick for a while. One of the reasons Tommy had urged to come home. But she was getting better. The doctors were ready to release her.”

“When we got the news that he and you guys had been captured…” Amelia was holding back a couple of tears “… The doctors said it was the illness that killed her, but we think she died from a broken heart. She stopped fighting and the more time passed without any news the weaker she got. About eleven months later she let go of all hope and that’s when she passed away.”

Amy was wiping away a tear and Izzy squeezed her sister’s hand, tearing up as well.

“I am so sorry for your loss.” Juliet expressed her condolences. Rick and TC did the same.

“So, he missed Sophia’s wedding and mom’s funeral.”

“When the soldiers were standing in front of our door, we thought at first that they had found your bodies, but when they told us that you had escaped and were alive, we were so relieved.”

“I was actually about to get married the weekend after we got the news.” Amy told them.

“I noticed the wedding ring” Juliet pointed at the silver wedding band around Amy’s finger. That seemed to lift the spirits a little bit

“We pushed the wedding back a year. Ryan was so understanding, told me to take all the time we needed. When the day finally came … you can’t imagine how much it meant to me to have Tommy walk me down the aisle and dancing the father-daughter, well brother-sister dance with me.” Amelia was tearing up again, but this time they were happy tears, tears of gratitude.

“It was not easy for him, having that many people around him, all wanting to thank him for his service, wanting to talk to him. They all knew that he was the reason pushed the wedding. He was more like a prized piece of art that everyone kept on gaping at and whispering about, but he made it through the evening.”

“Uh yeah I remember that. He seemed really uncomfortable and so happy at the same time. But it was beautiful when you two came down the aisle and the dance…” Izzy smiled.

Juliet felt sorry for Magnum. A year might seem like a long time, but when dealing with a trauma like those guys had experienced. It just did not seem like long enough, nothing did. She sometimes believed she had witnessed Magnum drift off to somewhere he did not want to go back to. He had played it off every time. Nevertheless, that must had been a very important and special moment for him.

Only now she noticed the slight tan line on Izzy’s finger.

“Speaking of wedding, what is that about.” she asked and pointed toward it. Izzy blushed and started a big smile from one ear to another was now displayed on her face. She was definitely in love.

“I may or may not have gotten engaged.” Izzy admitted hiding her face behind her hand for a moment.

“Does Thomas know?” Rick investigated.

“No, he does not know. He actually doesn’t know I’ve been seeing anyone.”

“So how long has this been going on?” This time it was TC.

“About a year and a half.”

“How does Thomas not know about this?”

“I wanted to introduce them personally, but I never found the time. Tommy has not been to the mainland in a while and this is the first time we’ve been here. So now I am engaged to the man I love, but Thomas does not know he even exists. And I know he’s gonna freak.” They all laughed at that again.

“As much as I am happy to see that all the most important people in my life are getting along, I still hope you are not laughing at me.” Magnum joked. None of them had noticed that they were back. Thomas had his arm carefully placed around Sophia’s shoulders and kept it there when they sat down next to each other.  
Both of them seemed happier and as though they both had said what they wanted to get off their chest, more at ease.

“Yeah Tommy, we were just telling them the story about how you made out with your Spanish teacher in senior year.” Amelia lied. Looking at Magnum’s face it seemed that that story really existed. Rick and TC picked up on that immediately.

“You’re telling me you made out with your Spanish teacher?” TC raised his eyebrows mockingly.

“I did not make out with her; it was just a quick kiss and you were clearly not talking about that.”

“Like on the mouth?” TC inquired further. Magnum did not respond, but his cheeks got a little color, so they all knew.

“Was she at least hot?” Rick wanted to know.

“Guys.” Juliet rolled her eyes. This was just typical.

“No, she was like over fifty.” Izzy answered for Magnum. 

“What?”

“Why on earth would you kiss her.” Rick and TC were practically climbing over one another to get more details. Magnum was smiling again, but did not answer any of their questions.

“So, what were you talking about?” Magnum changed the subject.

She glanced toward Izzy who was looking slightly nervous, but mostly happy.

“Tommy, I have big news, great news. I…got engaged.” Izzy pulled out a beautiful ring and put it on her hand. Magnum opened his mouth about to say something, but Izzy but her hand over it and kept on rambling.

“His name is Noah, he is a really good guy and I really love him. We have been seeing each other for about 17 months and I wanna spend the rest of my life with him.” She lifted her hand carefully of off Magnum’s mouth.

“Can I talk now?” he asked. Juliet could not remember when Magnum had ever asked to talk, he just always did, but now he kept his mouth shut.

“No.” Izzy was not done yet. She pulled out a picture of her and the guy in question and a piece of paper. “This is a picture of us and on here are important information about him. His full name, birthday, the town he was born and grew up in, his school and college and his current address.”

“And what would I need that for?” Magnum played dumb. Juliet tried to hide a smile. She knew exactly Magnum would come to her sooner or later to check him out.  
Izzy just smiled softly at her brother. “I know you’re gonna do background check on him and these are to make sure you check on the right guy.” Magnum just took the picture and piece of paper and placed it on the coffee table.

“Can I talk now?” Izzy nodded, but seemed still a little nervous. Juliet saw Magnum’s genuine smile and his relaxed posture and was sure there was no reason for Izzy to be worried.

“I am so happy for you.” congratulated Magnum his little sister and his smile grew even bigger. “Come here.” They both stood up and he pulled her into a loving hug. After he let go, he had the softest look in his eyes, Juliet had ever seen and placed a kiss on her forehead.

“So, you’re not mad?” Izzy was not convinced that her brother still would not freak, as she had put it.

“No, why would I be mad? I am really happy for you.” Magnum was smiling from one ear to the other. “My little sister is getting married. I think this calls for a toast.” He cupped her cheek and went to the kitchen to get drinks for everyone.

“May be a little mad that you didn’t tell me sooner.” Magnum admitted, but Izzy just smiled at him. Juliet went to help him. Everyone else kept on talking in the living room.

“You are still going to do a background check, aren’t you?” she stated the obvious.

“Of course I am.” He gave her a happy, but equally serious smile as he pulled beers out of the fridge.

“Magnum you know it is not even 10 a.m. and I can get something better out of the cellar.” She offered.

“It is a special occasion and that would take too long.” Juliet didn’t want to argue with him. Something was still bothering her.

“I noticed the tan from the engagement ring, you can’t tell me you did not notice it after spending a day with her.”

“Of course I saw it. But I have spent most of my life with them … You don’t know how many ice cream packages I had to get during high school drama … If I have learned one thing it is that none of them tells me anything they don’t want to, so I didn’t want to push.”

“You are a good brother.” Juliet complimented him.

“Thank you” Magnum smiled at her in a way that made her heart skip a beat. 

“So, did you really kiss your Spanish teacher?” She was actually rather curious about that story.

“That, Higgy is a story for another time. A time where I am way too drunk to remember I even told it to you.” He smirked and they went back to join the others.

When everyone had a drink, he raised his beer. “To Izzy and Noah.” he toasted and they all raised their drinks. “Who I have not yet met.” Magnum pointed out.

But Izzy had an answer prepared. “He is coming to the islands tomorrow, he is very excited to finally meet you, so be nice.” Magnum held up his hands like he was showing that he was unarmed.

“Well I can’t wait until dinner.” mentioned Sophia.

“Uh yeah I think I may have missed your cooking more than you.” Amy teased.

“His cooking?” TC sounded surprised.

“He makes the best steak.”

“And BBQ and so many more delicious things.” The twins seemed very excited.

“The steak is dad’s recipe and the rest is self-taught.” Magnum looked quite proud of himself, but also like he did not want to make a big deal out of it. Of course he had picked up this or that when he had always prepared all their meals.

“I didn’t know you could cook.” Juliet looked at Magnum. There were so many new things she had learned in just this hour. It was a whole new side of him. One she enjoyed quite a bit.

“Yeah Tommy is the best cook in the family.”

“You have not cooked for her?” Izzy's comment startled her. Why only her? 

Sophia answered her unspoken question. “Yeah didn’t mom teach you, the first thing you do when you live with a woman is cook for her.” 

“We do not live together. I live here and she lives in the main house.” Magnum explained quite defensively which earned him a smack over the back of the head by Sophia.

“Ey what was that for?” He rubbed the place where she’d hit him and pouted.

“For being an idiot.”

“Hey do we get to hit you as well when you’re being an idiot?” Rick suggested, but was shut down by Magnum with a firm no. They all laughed again. 

He met her eyes for a moment and there was something in the look on his face she could not place. The idea of a nice dinner with Magnum sounded really nice. It didn’t necessarily have to be dinner, breakfast like just now would do just as well. Or both.

And that’s how they spent the rest of the day. Talking, exchanging stories, laughing, mostly at Magnum’s expense, but he didn’t seem to mind. That day was the happiest and most carefree she had ever seen him. His warmhearted laughter was filling the room again and again and it might just be her new favorite sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my story, I am sorry if it was a it much text, but i hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story! Like I said this is my first Magnum P.I. fic and also english is not my first language.  
> 


End file.
